1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a vertical alignment layer and a liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal flat panel displays are widely used. A conventional liquid crystal display typically has two display panels on which field generating electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the panels. In the conventional liquid crystal display, voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, and the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field. Accordingly, the polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby performing image display.
An alignment layer may be formed on the inner surfaces of the two display panels to align liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. If no voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes, the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are aligned by way of the alignment layer. In contrast, if a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes, the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rotated in the direction of the electric field.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and it may contain information not included within the prior art.